Maddie Meets Jack
by elloteenah
Summary: A follow-up to 'Maddie Meets Rosie'. How will Maddie react when Kevin returns from Germany and she is introduced to the youngest of the Webster family, Sophie's half brother, Jack? Inspired by recent spoilers. One Shot.


**I needed to write this and post it before next Wednesday's episode. I wanted to write what I would love to see all though I'm sure Corrie has something just as cute lined up. This is written as it is Wednesday. So enjoy some Webster family time with a side of Maddie and a little moment between the girls at the end. Couldn't write it without them.**

* * *

Today was a big day for Maddie once again. It was day five of her punishment at Underworld. She couldn't complain though, Carla had given her over two weeks since the incident. She was hoping her punishment would have been one of the scenarios Sophie had prompted—clean all five hundred pairs of the business woman's shoes or something really pointless like hop on one foot for hours—but instead, she had been left under the watchful eye of Kirk, stacking boxes together. Someone would call her crazy if she said she enjoyed it but she kind of did, it gave her something to do and Kirk was fun to work with.

Sophie was the support girlfriend as always and had got up earlier than usual to help Maddie pick out something suitable to wear and today was no different. The factory didn't have a dress code but Maddie couldn't turn up in her trainers and hoodie, she knew that even though it didn't stop her from protesting with a shrug and groan. Together, she and Sophie had come up with a plan to let her wear her black jeans as long as she wore a smart shirt and suitable footwear, for the first week at least. After agreeing on the attire for the day ahead, Sophie excused herself so Maddie could get dressed.

Her phone rang in her pocket as she closed the door behind her. Not bothering to look at who was calling, she hit the answer button and jogged down the stairs after greeting whoever was on the other end.

It was her Dad. He had called to say he was coming home and will be there as soon as. Sophie was taken back at the sudden phone call and at how soon he would be arriving. He explained how he wanted it to be a surprise and called her at the airport, minutes before he was ready to board the plane with his son, Jack. Sophie wished them a safe journey before she hung up.

She let out a small excited squeal and clapped her hands together best she could with a hard mobile knocking against her skin.

She waited for Maddie to come down stairs before she told her the news. Sophie would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous for the blonde's reaction. She hardly gave the best first impression when he came back a few months ago. Sophie knew she was scared to meet him but she shouldn't have stolen his belongings.

"Do I look okay?" Maddie asked as she walked down the stairs, pulling on the bottom of her shirt.

Sophie pushed her hair over, away from her face and smiled up as her girlfriend headed towards her. "Are you planning on keeping your hair down?"

"Ew, no!" Maddie pushed her hair behind her ears then up into a ponytail but cursed under her breath when she couldn't find the hair band she could have sworn she put on her wrist.

Sophie pointed over to the kitchen and giggled at her frustration. "There should be one in there somewhere."

Without another word, Maddie headed in that direction, Sophie following behind her. She searched the kitchen counters frankly. She hated having her hair down, she couldn't stand the feel of it on the back of her neck but she didn't mind wearing it down from time to time. She thought it would be best to wear it up if she was going to be working in a factory.

Before she could gather her hair together again, Sophie walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her head on Maddie's shoulder.

"I like your hair down," Sophie placed a slow kiss on Maddie's neck. "You look more beautiful."

"You say that about me anyway," Maddie said, patting the brunette's head. Instead of trying to even tie her hair back, she looped the hair band onto her wrist and decided it would be best to do it on the way to her punishment.

"Because it's true," Sophie kissed her neck again before letting go of her body. She knew she would make Maddie late if she continued, she had enough of the house to clean up as it was, she didn't want to add to it before Kevin knocked on the door. Which reminded her of what she was suppose to tell Maddie.

"Hey, my Dad and Jack will be home later," she said.

Maddie turned round and gripped the counter. "Oh, yeah? Bit sudden isn't it?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted it to be a surprise," Sophie shrugged. "Anyway, now you get the chance to know him and Jack."

Maddie simply nodded, her lips pursed.

Time was ticking and Maddie had somewhere to be. Sophie was lucky to have the day off so she was going to sit in and wait for them to return but first, she knew she had to inform Sally and Tim.

"Do I have to go?" Maddie groaned when she heard the sound of the front door close. Yeah, sure, she'd had done a couple days work already but every time she looked round, she could see Carla watching her intensely from the office. It had its good and bad. _Hopefully only a few more days to go_, she thought.

"Yes. Now, c'mon, you go that way," Sophie pushed her in the direction of the factory, "and I'll go this way. Bye!"

* * *

To say Sophie jumped on her Dad the second she opened the door to him would be an understatement. Excitement overcame her and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him. This time she knew he was back for good. She asked how her Granddad was, she was glad to hear he was healthy again. Jack had gotten so much bigger since she had last seen him, with Kevin being back and forth between Weatherfield and Germany in the past year, she hadn't got the chance to watch him grow up. She couldn't quite believe he was walking now, more than he did when she last hung out with him. She had given him the biggest hug in the world, too.

Kevin quickly settled himself in and unloaded his and Jack's bags while Sophie caught up with her four-year-old brother's happenings. She learned that Peppa Pig is the best show ever and Daddy looks silly with his beard.

"Does he? Does Daddy look silly?" Sophie teased Jack, her hands edging closer to the little boy's sides, her face next to his.

Jack burst into fits of giggles, nodding his head. He laughed more when Sophie's fingers came into contact with his ribs, tickling the skin over his shirt. He rolled around on the couch, trying desperately to escape her playful attack.

"What's going on here then?" Kevin asked when he came downstairs.

"Nowt," Kevin crooked an eyebrow at his daughter, she smiled innocently back at him. "If I told you, it would be telling."

"Right...," he rolled his eyes before changing in the subject. "I was on the phone to Tyrone upstairs; he wants me to go round his to talk business. You don't mind watching Jack for a bit, do ya?"

Sophie shook her head. In fact, she couldn't think of anything better. She'd been away from him too long already, she wanted some sibling time. Since Rosie left, it had been a long time and Jack was too young to talk to before.

Her Dad left soon after and Jack suddenly had balls of energy. He wanted to play everything. It started by Sophie chasing him around the house, he was faster than she had expected but still managed to catch him before he done anything naughty. They played with his car set and nearly every toy in his toy box that stayed at No.13.

After a couple of hours, he had had enough and just wanted to cuddle with his sister on the couch and Sophie loved it.

She could see his eyes were being heavy as she held him in her lap when the front door clicked. His head shot up and he scrambled to lean over the couch, hoping to see who was behind the wood.

"Go on, go see who it is!" Sophie encouraged him. Whoever it was, they had a key to get in so she didn't have to worry about him not being able to reach the handle.

The sound of keys in the door had him running to beat who was on the other side.

"Hi!" he said as loud as he could.

Maddie jumped back slightly. The kid didn't even give her a chance to close the door behind her and he had his hand out shyly.

"Hi," Maddie put her keys in her pocket before she shook his hand.

Sophie could have squeezed them both; the moment happening in front of her was too much cute for her to handle. "Maddie meet Jack."

* * *

Not long after, Kevin came home. As a four piece, something Maddie never expected herself to be a part of, they ate dinner. Each made small conversation about each other. Kevin asked what the girls had got up to while he'd been away and about Maddie's new part-time at the factory, he was pleased for her but he did want to know if she was still working for him. She told him Underworld was only temporary. They were more interested in his adventures and Jack didn't stop talking about all the cool things he had done in Germany.

"Hey, Soph, you don't mind looking after Jack again tonight, do ya?" he asked as he put the dishes in the sink. She was sat between Maddie and Jack at the table still. "It's just I agreed to go to the pub with Ty and Luke after dinner to talk about the garage more..."

Sophie hissed. "Dad, I can't. I told Dev I could work tonight. Sorry."

Kevin sighed, running a hand down his face. "Okay."

"You can do it, can't ya?" Sophie looked at Maddie. "Why don't you look after Jack?"

"A-are you sure? I'm a stranger to him... I don't know how to..." Maddie stuttered, suddenly lost for words. She'd love to look after him but he didn't know who she was, she didn't want to be responsible for ruining a pint in the local for Kevin because she couldn't cope and he was asking for her. She wanted to make her second impression count.

"Don't be silly, you looked after Ben," Sophie tried to calm her. "Jack would you like Maddie to look after you?"

Jack looked at Maddie then nodded._ She didn't look like a scary monster_, he thought. She could be trusted.

"See, there you go," Sophie smiled. She kissed Jack's head then leaned over to Maddie and placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Before he left, Kevin gave Maddie a list of things to do with him: put an episode of Peppa Pig on and gave him a bottle of milk while he watches it. It was nearing his bedtime so if he falls asleep, put him to bed. The middle-aged man said he shouldn't be long anyway.

That sounded easy enough, Maddie had done that plenty of times with Ben. Kevin changed Jack into his pyjamas after he had cleaned up in the kitchen.

Maddie felt her anxiety hit high when Sophie left. She was officially alone with a little boy who only knew her name. She knew lots about him, Sophie loved to talk about him and tell her cute stories of the short time they spent together before he went to Germany to look after his Dad.

She decided the best thing to do was to talk to Jack before she did anything else. She saw that his PJ's had Peppa Pig characters on them. She played a little game with him; she pointed to one of the characters on his trousers and asked who each one was. Ben was past the age of the show, she knew of two other characters who weren't Peppa: Grandpa Pig and George. She could remember hearing those names somewhere. That was it. So she had no choice but to agree with Jack on whatever name he said when she pointed. She was sure he knew what he was talking about though. He told her about all his Peppa Pig toys. Maddie managed to persuade him not to get them out of his room, she explained it was getting late and so instead, like Kevin said, they put on an episode of the show. Maddie gave him some milk and they watched it together.

At first, Jack was at on a different cushion to Maddie, and then halfway through the episode, he moved up and tucked himself into Maddie's side. Her natural instinct was to put her arm around his tiny shoulder. She imagined he was her little brother and appreciated that after only meeting this afternoon, he was comfortable around her.

* * *

After her shift, Sophie went to check if Kevin was still in the Rovers. It didn't shock her when she saw him sat there alone with a pint in his hand.

"Uh, how many of them have you had?" she asked, leaning against the bar, a small smirk on her lips.

"This is only my second, don't worry," he chuckled. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I've not had a text of Maddie so I'm going to assume everything is okay so I thought I'd come see if you were in here and what a surprise," she laughed. "Let her spend a little more time with him."

Kevin nodded. Tyrone had left not long after the talk; he wanted to get home to his kids. Luke stayed and chatted for a while until he decided to call it a night. Kevin knew he should do the same but he wanted to have a little time to himself in the place he called home. It had been a long time since he had gotten a night without Jack. Although he loved his son very much, he was going to enjoy it even if that meant one social drink and a talk with his daughter. "So you're still together then?"

"Who, me and Maddie? Yeah, course, why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm not judging, just remembering what your Mum said that's all," he drank the last of his pint. "She seems good. Calmed down a lot?" he questioned.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, deffo. She's getting there."

Kevin mumbled a 'good' before he gestured towards the bar. "One more, just you and me?"

Sophie let out a light laugh. "Go on then."

Kevin found it strange to be walking the cobbles again of a night, especially with his grown up daughter beside him now. They said one drink, and they stuck to that. It was a lot earlier than he thought it was, either way he knew it was past Jack's bedtime and he was dreading to think he was going to walk into a very hyper Jack, courtesy of Maddie. Sophie smacked him on the chest.

"No, they'll be fine," she said as he turned the key.

Walking in, they could hear Peppa Pig still playing in the background. Most of the lights were turned off and neither of them could hear talking. Sophie removed her coat before she looked over at the living room.

Sophie could not have prepared herself for what she was about to see. Maddie and Jack both sound asleep, Jack lying peacefully over Maddie's torso. Maddie had one arm holding onto his hip and the other behind her, sporting as a pillow for her head. Sophie put her hand over her mouth. To put it in her words: it was a cuteness overload.

Sophie took a few steps back to retrieve her phone from her coat pocket, this was a photo moment.

"No," Kevin whispered, taking the phone from her hands. "You get Maddie's arm off of him and I'm taking him up to bed. I don't want a flash or clicking sound to wake him."

Sophie tried her best not to laugh; she nodded then walked over to the couch. Carefully, she removed the blonde's arm from her and placed it beside her. Kevin quickly picked up his child, careful not to wake him. He whispered goodnight to Sophie before leaving to go upstairs.

Sophie knew that meant he wasn't coming back downstairs so she locked the doors and muted the TV. She didn't want to turn it off just yet as it was her only source of light.

Now there was only one thing left to do. She crouched down beside the sofa and gave Maddie's body a light shove. "Mads, wake up," she whispered, trying her best to wake the blonde without scaring her. "Maddie, c'mon, wake up." She pushed her body more.

The blonde groaned as she turned over, her body now facing away from the brunette. Sophie should have known this wasn't going to be easy.

"Mads, wake up," Sophie said again, shaking the sleeping beauty's shoulder, enough to regain continuous.

Maddie groaned again, stretching out her muscles. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. You fell asleep with Jack."

"Oh my God," Maddie shot up from her position. She began searching for any signs of him around her.

"It's okay," Sophie put her hand on Maddie's knee. "My Dad's taken him to bed."

Maddie breathed out a sigh of relief. She sat up and Sophie took a seat next to her.

"Did you have fun babysitting?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was okay."

"Did he behave himself?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, we played for a bit then must have fallen asleep during the film."

"TV show," Sophie corrected. Maddie gave her an angry look, she was too tired to ask if it really mattered what it was.

Sophie stood up, holding her hand out so Maddie could pull herself up, and shook her head back towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Maddie yawned before she let Sophie lead her out the room and up into the bedroom. It was still hard for Maddie to get her head around having a home—two homes even. She couldn't believe she woke up next to be beautiful girl who cared for her and breakfast on the table every morning. It didn't matter how many times Maddie told Sophie how amazing she thinks she is it never seemed to be enough.

Once the two of them crawled into bed, Maddie just managing to keep her eyes open for a minute longer, Sophie set her alarm for the morning then moulded Maddie's body against her own, spooning her like she always did under the covers. Within seconds, they were both asleep.

* * *

"Thank you for last night," Sophie breathed on Maddie's neck, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. The heat then of Sophie's lips on her skin did no favours.

Sophie was certain it was going to bed earlier than she normally did that woke her up before her alarm the next morning. It made her moan that her body was so used to about seven hours sleep, going to bed before midnight had her opening her eyes before stupid o'clock but seeing the sleeping blonde in her arms was enough to have her doze for at least another hour. Now, after her alarm sounded, they were both truly awake.

Maddie smiled, relaxing into Sophie's touch before moving around to face her. "It was nothing. He's so cute."

"I know. Us Websters' must have good genes," Sophie chuckled.

Maddie shook her head. Many times Sophie had called her behaviour cheeky but Sophie had that side to her as well. It just didn't come out as often as Maddie's did. Sophie truly was a blessing to Maddie and there weren't enough words for her say it every day. Just thinking about it made her well up.

Not thinking about anything else, Maddie leaned forward to place a kiss on the brunette's lips. It started out slow at first until Sophie pushed the cover away from their bodies and pushed Maddie onto her back, Sophie's body leaning half on the blonde's.

Sophie could feel the beat of Maddie's heart against her chest, she moved her hands down to Maddie's waist while Maddie's went to Sophie's hair while their lips moved against each others.

Their bedroom door opening broke them a part quickly. Sophie was nervous to look over her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey...," Jack said from the frame of the door, rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

Sophie and Maddie were now sat up next to each other. Sophie gestured for Jack to come join them and he ran without a second thought. Sophie picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"Morning cutie," Sophie kissed his hair then ruffled it between her fingers. "Maddie meet Jack, your early morning wake up call."

* * *

**Anyone else as excited for Kevin and Jack to come back as me? Reviews are like cookies and who doesn't want one of those?**


End file.
